Holodeck Adventures (CCG)
The Holodeck Adventures expansion of Star Trek CCG was originally scheduled to be released as the fourth expansion, but was time and again moved down the production line, until it was finally released as the penultimate expansion of the series. It was the last First Edition expansion to include cards from all four Star Trek TV series, as the following expansion, The Motion Pictures, focused solely on the nine existing motion pictures, and the Voyager episode "Flashback". Artifacts * The City of B'hala 1 R Dilemmas * Alice 2 C * Chula: Echoes 3 C * Chula: Trickery 4 C * Cytoplasmic Life-form 5 U * Dejaren 6 C * Emergent Life-form 7 U * Primitive Humanoids 8 C * Talosian Cage 9 U * The Clown: Guillotine 10 U * The Clown: Playing Doctor 11 R * Your Galaxy is Impure 12 R Doorway * Holodeck Door 13 U Equipment * 45 Dom Perignon 14 C * Ablative Armor 15 C * Satan's Robot 16 U Events * Bynars Data Transfer 17 U * Dominion War Efforts 18 C * Ferengi Financial Data Net 19 R * Holo-projectors 20 U * Oo-mox 21 C Facility Borg * Transwarp Hub 22 R Incidents * Children of Light 23 C * Clone Machine 24 R * Cybernetics Expertise 25 C * Holoprogram: 221B Baker Street 26 C * Holoprogram: Deadwood 27 C * Holoprogram: Noah's Mountain Retreat 28 C * Holoprogram: The Fortress of Doom 29 C * Holoprogram: The Office of Dixon Hill 30 C * In the Zone 31 C * Jem'Hadar Shrouding 32 C * Tongo 33 R * White Deprivation 34 C Interrupts * All Threes 35 U * Data, Keep Dealing 36 U * I'm a Doctor, Not a Bartender 37 C * I've Been Waiting for You 38 U * Remember the Alamo 39 C * Small Oversight 40 C Missions * Establish Home Planet 41 U * Mine Gallicite 42 C * Repair Memorial 43 U * Seal Rift 44 U * Study Protonebula 45 U * Transport Colonists 46 C Objectives * Bajoran Resistance Cell 47 U * Hunting Group 48 C * Orbital Bombardment 49 R Personnel Bajoran * Els Renora 50 U * Iden 51 R+ * Teero Anaydis 52 R Cardassian * Crell Moset 53 R+ * Doran 54 C * Ekoor 55 U * Harath 56 C * Kejal 57 R+ * Mila 58 U * Rusot 59 U * Seskal 60 U * Vornar 61 C Dominion * Dar 62 C * Wodek'idan 63 C Federation * Admiral J.P. Hanson 64 R+ * Boothby 65 R+ * E.M.H. - Mark II 66 U * Edward Jellico 67 R+ * Ezri Dax 68 R+ * Lewis Zimmerman 69 R+ * Naomi Wildman 70 U * Sam Lavelle 71 C * Sumek 72 C * The E.C.H. 73 R+ * 74 R+ Kazon * Rulat 75 U Klingon * B'Elanna Daughter of Miral 76 R+ * Chancellor Gowron 77 R+ * Kar'meth 78 C * Nirok 79 U Non-Aligned * Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel 80 R * Anastasia Komananov 81 R+ * Arachnia 82 R+ * Barash 83 R * Buster Kincaid 84 R * Captain Proton 85 R+ * Carlos 86 R * Chaotica 87 R * Cravic Unit 122 88 C * Cyrus Redblock 89 C * Deputy Rozhenko 90 U * Dixon Hill 91 UR * Dr. Noah 92 R+ * 93 R+ * Durango 94 R+ * Eli Hollander 95 U * Falcon 96 R+ * Felix Leech 97 U * Frank Hollander 98 R+ * John Watson 99 R+ * Leonardo da Vinci 100 R * Lily 101 R * Lonzak 102 U * Madam Pulaski 103 U * Minuet 104 R * Mona Luvsitt 105 R * Mr. Garak 106 R+ * Nicki the Nose 107 U * Pralor Unit 3947 108 U * Pralor Unit 6263 109 C * Professor Honey Bare 110 R+ * Professor Moriarty 111 R+ * Regina Barthalomew 112 U * Secret Agent Julian Bashir 113 R+ * Sheriff Worf 114 R+ * Sherlock Holmes 115 R+ * Sigmund Freud 116 R * The President of Earth 117 R * The Twin Mistresses of Evil 118 U * Vic Fontaine 119 R+ Romulan * Garren 120 C * Praetor Neral 121 R+ Vidiian * Maleth 122 C Q-Icon Cards * Ar-Q-ologist 123 C * Q's Fantasy Women 124 C * Quandary 125 C Ships Ferengi * (126 U) Other * Baxial (127 U) * Cravic Warship (128 U) * Olarra (129 R+) * Pralor Warship (130 U) Site * Holosuite 131 C Category:CCG sets